A wide variety of storage receptacles are known in the art, including those that are suitably sized and configured to store relatively small personal items, as opposed to relatively large household goods, for various applications. For instance, storage receptacles of this type may be used to hold various personal items such as wallets, watches, car keys, etc. while the owner of these articles is utilizing the facilities within a sports or health club, for instance. In these instances, the storage receptacle is typically placed within a locker, and may be referred to as a locker bin.
Storage receptacles of this type may also be used to segregate personal items in a wide variety of other settings. For instance, students may find it useful to segregate various personal items in such receptacles inside their dorm room or apartment.
Storage receptacles of the aforementioned type are known to be fabricated from either plastic, metal or other suitable materials, which are selected for the particular application. As may be appreciated, metal receptacles of this type are typically stronger and less likely to be damaged during shipping or in use. However, some known metal receptacles may be subject to various disadvantages relative to plastic counterparts. For instance, while the plastic receptacles may be molded and thereby formed as a unitary construction, known metal receptacles are typically formed and assembled from five separate parts including two sides, two ends and a bottom, with the various components of the receptacle typically being joined by welding, other types of bonding such as brazing, or with the use of fasteners. Any of the foregoing means for assembling the various components of the metal receptacles add cost to the receptacle. Additionally, when discrete fasteners are used, the fasteners can increase cost and are also the source of aggravation where quantities are mishandled or the like.
Moreover, shipping of unitary units requires undue space waste, while later assembly of knock-down units is bothersome and can be attended by difficulties due to the noted fastener problem above or to out of tolerance manufacturing errors.
Additionally, although plastic receptacles are known in the art that are “stackable”, the inventors are unaware of any metal receptacles of the foregoing type that may be stacked one upon another, in a secure manner.
It is thus desired to provide a storage receptacle of the type that may be used to contain relatively small personal items, that is strong and durable, yet is also cost efficient, easily assembled and is securely stackable.